Amanda's Story
by Devotion408
Summary: (For Readers of Until The End of Time) This is a short story of how Amanda was Harry's first love. A Gryffindor and a Slytherien loved each other until the Ravenclaw came along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This story is for the readers of Until The End of Time. If you have not read that story then you may not know what is going on therefore I suggest you read it first. This is a short extension of the fic to explore the Harry/Amanda relationship in my story. I know a lot of you hate Amanda so maybe this might change your mind a bit. This story was written for Sabrina-05 because she gave me the idea of writing it. This story is pretty much amateur work since this is only the second fic I have ever written. This story is not intended to be novel length and will be fairly short. I will post it up by chapter's though so enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look at him over there by himself," thought Amanda Madison to herself. "He looks so sad and helpless. I can't help but feel sorry for him. Wait, what am I thinking. I'm not supposed to feel sorry for that idiot. I'm a Slytherien and he's a Gryffindor, or Gryffinwhore as we Slytheriens like to call them." A smile crept across her face. The joke was repeating itself in her head, as she was not aware that she was still looking at Potter but her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"What are you looking at," said Draco Malfoy. The sound of his voice snapped her out from her daydream. It took a moment to recall what had just happened and where she was but soon realized she was at the Slytherien table at the great hall. The smile slowly returned to her face.  
  
"Gryffinwhore," replied Amanda. Everyone at the table burst out laughing as they all knew it was an inside joke within the house. This caught the attention of the other tables and especially one green-eyed teenager with messy jet-black hair.  
  
"What do you supposed they are laughing at?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione.  
  
"Who cares," said Ron as he continued to stuff his face with strips of bacon and eggs. Hermione gave him a look of disgust.  
  
"You act as if you haven't eaten in days," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, it's all you can eat," replied Ron. "So eat all you can eat." Hermione once again gave him a look of disgust and turned her nose back into the book she was reading. Ron continued to stuff his face as Harry once again was confined in his sorrows.  
  
He quickly scanned the tables around him. The first thing that caught his eye was the empty spot at the Hufflepuff table. All the Hufflepuff's had decided that the seat would remain empty, in memory of the late Cedric Diggory. This caused him to feel even worst as he still blamed himself for what had happened that night. He drew his breath and closed his eyes as he relived that night in his mind.  
  
From the other side of the hall Amanda was still watching him with a sympathetic look. She knew exactly what had happened that previous year, as did most people. She knew that the two Hogwarts champions had disappeared after grabbing the Triwizard Cup and only one came back alive. She did not know exactly what had happened or where they went but remembered a brief announcement about how the Dark Lord had returned. The idea struck as a shock to many while others denied it. Some quickly accepted the idea since this was Dumbledore speaking. She had also accepted this because even though she was a Slytherien, she respected Dumbledore's wisdom greatly. She did not hate him but saw him as a man of experience rather than an old fool. Still keeping her gaze on Harry she studied his actions. She studied everything about him from his look of sadness on his face to his beautiful green eyes. Although she was supposed to hate them, she had to admit to herself that he did have nice eyes. "He's not half bad looking either," thought Amanda to herself. He was looking around the room and quickly caught her gaze. He had a questioning look on his face but she ignored it and left the great hall for potions class.  
  
"Potter!" Yelled Professor Snape as Harry walked into the classroom. "You're late! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Several Slytheriens snickered at his misfortune. Amanda looked at the clock on the wall and noticed he still had a minute left. Harry noticed this as well and was ready to testify.  
  
"But professor there's.," said Harry, but he was cut off in mid sentence by an angry Snape who loved to make his life miserable.  
  
"Make it twenty points! Now take your seat so we can begin our lessons." Harry looked steamed as he made his way towards his seat. He usually sat with Ron but noticed that Hermione had already filled that spot. Glancing quickly around the room he only saw one empty seat and that was next to the Slytherien girl he caught looking at him that morning. Not wanting to lose anymore house points he quickly took the seat before Snape yelled at him again. Amanda gave him a quick glance before returning her attention back to the front. She knew it wasn't fair that Snape always picked on Gryffindors, especially Harry and his friends but she dared not speak against her house much less her head of house.  
  
"Follow these instructions," said Snape as he waved his wand and instructions appeared on the blackboard. "You will work with the person next to you. You have until the end of class so begin."  
  
"But professor what are we making?" Asked Hermione. Snape gave her a deadly look as she sank back into her chair.  
  
"If I wanted you to know the name of the antidote to the poison, I would have told you," replied Snape. "You will be testing your antidotes on each other at the end of class so get working. And one more thing Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for speaking with out being recognized." The Gryffindors mumbled in protest while the Slytherien's snickered to once more. Harry however noticed that Amanda did not snicker with them.  
  
"Well I suppose we're partners then," said Harry. Amanda only nodded as she took her ingredients from her bag. "I never thought I would be introducing myself to a Slytherien but I'm Harry Potter." He extended a hand out to her as a means of making peace with a handshake.  
  
"Mandy Madison," replied Amanda as she quickly shook his hand. "That's what everyone calls me."  
  
"Her skin is quite soft and smooth," thought Harry to himself as he shook her hand.  
  
"Let's get to work," said Amanda interrupting his thoughts. She looked up to the board to read their instructions. "It says to grind some ginseng." She turned to Harry who had already started doing the first step. He grinned at her and continued his work. She quickly boiled some water in a cauldron. As they continued to work they carried on a light conversation and were surprised that they got along well since they were supposed to be rival houses.  
  
"Yes it was quite funny when Malfoy was turned into a ferret," said Amanda as she giggled. The sound of her giggle caused Harry to feel strange but he ignored it.  
  
He quickly gave her a fake questioning look and asked in a sarcastic way, "a Slytherien laughing at her own house member?" Once again she giggled at this.  
  
"I may be a Slytherien but I still laugh at a good prank or joke when I see one," replied Amanda. Harry smirked at her.  
  
"Glad to see someone in the Slytherien house has a sense of humor."  
  
"Hey watch it buddy," replied Amanda quick to defend her house.  
  
"Uh sorry," replied Harry knowing he was crossing into dangerous water.  
  
"That's ok," said Amanda, her smile quickly returning to her face.  
  
"She's not so bad," thought Harry to himself. He saw that Amanda was looking at the board for the next step in their potions but a confused look came across her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Let me ask Professor Snape something," replied Amanda as she waved for Snape to come over to their desk.  
  
"No! What are you doing?" Harry looked at her with disbelief. The last thing he wanted was Snape hovering over his shoulder telling him what he was doing wrong. Snape saw Amanda flagging him over and quickly made his way towards their table.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Miss Madison?" Asked Snape. "Is Potter not doing his share of the work?"  
  
"Obviously Snape was looking for a reason to dock me of house points," thought Harry to himself.  
  
"No we're ok Professor, but I do have a question," replied Amanda. Snape looked like Christmas had been taken from him. "The next step in our potion is nightshade but from what I understand that is a poison Professor."  
  
"That is correct Miss Madison," said Snape.  
  
"I thought we were making an antidote?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"Once again you are correct Miss Madison; twenty points to Slytherien for your brilliant deduction. You see sometimes poison is best countered with another poison, and in this case nightshade makes a key ingredient in the antidote."  
  
"Thank you Professor," said Amanda. Snape nodded and quickly left. Harry sat there chopping up the nightshade and put them into the potion. He turned his back for a moment to copy down some notes and when he turned back around she was adding in mandrake roots.  
  
"No!" Yelled Harry as the cauldron blew up sending the potion everywhere and on everyone. Harry looked first to see the shocked look on Amanda's face then saw a furious Snape making his way over towards them.  
  
"Potter!" Came the voice of Professor Snape. "What are you trying to do? Kill us? That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and detention!"  
  
"Professor, I."  
  
"Professor, it was my fault," said Amanda.  
  
"Your fault Miss Madison?" Asked Snape who was suprised. At this point everyone was staring at her with an open mouth. A Slytherien had the perfect chance to get away with a mistake and blame it on a Gryffindor but she didn't. Amanda looked around at everyone staring at her and became quite nervous.  
  
"Yes Professor. I accidentally added the mandrake roots too early and well you know the results."  
  
"I see Miss Madison. Ten points to Slytherien for accepting responsibility for your mistakes. However you shall serve detention with Mr. Potter." All the Slytherien's seemed quite pleased with this while the Gryffindor's protested.  
  
"What about our fifty house points?" Asked Harry. "And why do I have detention?"  
  
"Fifty points for obviously not helping with the potion or else you would have known to stop Miss Madison. Detention because this is a team effort and both of you failed." Snape gave him an evil grin and returned to his desk.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Amanda not even daring to look at him in the eyes. "I really didn't mean to." She knew that he was very angry but hopefully not with her. Snape was being unfair and she wanted to testify against his punishment for Harry but knew better than to do that. It would have only made it worst if she tried.  
  
"It's alright," replied Harry. He took in a deep breath and tried to release his frustration. "Thank you for sticking up for me though. I didn't expect you to do that." Amanda knew why but decided to ask anyways.  
  
"And why wouldn't I? I'm the one who put the mandrake roots in." Harry was surprised that she had said this. He had expected her to understand the rivalry between the two houses.  
  
"Well you know, because I'm a Gryffindor." Amanda saw that he was getting nervous about the subject but thought it was quite cute so she decided to press on.  
  
"And?" He didn't want to be rude but came right out and said it.  
  
"And you're a Slytherien. We're supposed to hate each other." He didn't dare look at her in the face and instead became very interested in his shoes.  
  
"Harry look at me in the eyes," said Amanda. "Am I not human? Do I look like a monster to you?" Harry looked at her face to meet her beautiful blue eyes. They were a light ice blue that went well with her long blond hair.  
  
"More like a princess," whispered Harry as he was mesmerized by her beauty but quickly realized what he said and blushed. "Where the hell did that come from," thought Harry to himself. Amanda also heard what he said and blushed but continued on.  
  
"We're both humans, I don't see any reason to hate one another because we wear different color scarves." Harry nodded in agreement but was at the same time surprised at her kindness. He never expected any Slytherien to be kind to him or treat him fairly, but if she was willing to do so then he would treat her fairly as well. Potions ended for the day and Harry left with Ron and Hermione who were busy asking him questions about what had happened. Amanda was one of the last to leave the room, which was still a mess from their potion. As she left the classroom, Draco Malfoy stood outside waiting for her.  
  
"I need a word with you," said Draco. Not knowing what else to say she nodded. "Follow me." He quickly turned around and made his way to the Quidditch fields as she followed him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Amanda curiously.  
  
"The forest is the best place to talk about this," replied Draco.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest? We're not allowed to go in there."  
  
"Just do it!" Yelled Draco as they came near the edge of the forest.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Silence!" Came a venomous voice from inside of the forest. "You will not speak to her that way."  
  
"Yes master," Draco quickly replied and sunk to his knees.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Amanda who was suddenly afraid but at the same time curious. A robed figure in all black stepped forward.  
  
"Don't you recognize your own father?" Amanda gasped as he said this. She knew exactly who he was but had never met him before. Her mother had hidden her at birth from him and was raised to believe that he was evil and no good. "Ah so you do know about me. Well then we could just skip the introductions."  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Amanda who was now slowly backing up.  
  
"I just came to see my daughter," replied Voldemort in almost a hiss. "I want you to know that when I come into power you will have a spot by my side to help me reign terror into the world."  
  
"And why would I want to do that?" Amanda said boldly. Voldemort was clearly not expecting this answer.  
  
"Why? Because I am your father, and I am giving you a chance at power. You are a Slytherien!"  
  
"I may be a Slytherien but I still have a heart," replied Amanda.  
  
"A heart? As in you can love? Don't ever make that mistake dear child. Love is for fools. Love is for the weak."  
  
"Didn't you ever love mom?" This seemed to cause Voldemort to hesitate for a bit before answering.  
  
"All I can tell you is that if you love, it will only end in pain," said Voldemort in a cold crisp voice. "So go and love if you wish but when it happens just remember that I was right." With those last few words he turned around and went back into the forest.  
  
"You're his daughter?" Asked Malfoy who was clearly surprised by all this.  
  
"It's not something I want announced around," replied Amanda coldly as she turned her heels and went back to the castle leaving Malfoy behind.  
  
A/N: Let me know what you guys think. I have a lot more written and can post it by chapter. I am not done with the story but I felt as if I've promised you guys this story for a long time now. I hope you guys like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Ok thank you everyone who reviewed and please keep in mind this is going to be a short story therefore the pace will be fast. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Sabrina-05: I want to show everyone that she is human too. There will be struggles of how she handles things with Harry. Then how she slowly developed into the person she was in the other story.  
  
panuru4u: Yes Slytherien's are human too. I think people tend to forget that in the other stories.  
  
TheLaguna: Well I do think it needs a nice long update but lately I've been lacking inspiration to write.  
  
NINJ4: Take a chill pill man. Harry isn't going to "pretend" that he loves her. He actually is going to love her at one point.  
  
AngelOfDeathz: Yes it will come to H/C but I'm trying to humanize Amanda.  
  
************************************************************************ That night she had detention in Snape's office at eight and knew that it was best not to be late. There wouldn't be any time for homework that night and since there weren't any classes left for the rest of the day she went to the library to do her homework. By the time she had finished she looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eight. She had completely missed dinner due to her concentration on her homework but at least she won't get detention for not doing it. Quickly making her way to Snape's classroom she saw that Harry and Snape were already there, waiting for her.  
  
"So good of you to join us Miss Madison," said Snape coldly with out even so much as looking at her. He went into his office and came out with a bucket of soap and water. "You are to scrub my potions classroom free of your failed potion. No magic, just the muggle way. You may leave whenever you are done and I will check it tomorrow morning to make sure you did a good job. If you fail to do this correctly you will both receive another week in detention." Before anyone could say anything he left the classroom leaving them to do their work.  
  
"Great," sighed Amanda. "Well I guess we better start." She looked over at Harry who had made no effort in starting.  
  
"I noticed you weren't at dinner tonight," said Harry slightly blushing. Amanda was clearly surprised that he had noticed this.  
  
"I was busy doing homework and lost track of the time," replied Amanda.  
  
"I umm. saved you some in case you were hungry." Harry looked away and busied himself with getting the container out of his bag.  
  
"Really?" Asked Amanda who again was surprised. "I'm starving! That's so sweet of you." Harry blushed even harder at this comment and set the food on the table for her. She was very grateful that he had saved some for her and started eating. Harry however made no motion to join her and started scrubbing the walls. "Would you care to join me Harry?" Harry laughed quietly to himself.  
  
"If I join you then we will never get this done," replied Harry as he continued scrubbing.  
  
"Oh Harry I feel so bad. First I get us detention, then I sit here eating while you have to clean up." Harry sighed knowing it was all true and there was no denying it.  
  
"Don't worry about it," replied Harry. "Snape would have given me detention for something else anyways."  
  
"He doesn't seem to like you very much does he?" Harry chuckled at her comment.  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?" Harry said in a sarcastic but humored voice.  
  
"Hey don't make fun of me Mr. Potter," replied Amanda pretending to sound hurt. "Besides, if you keep talking to me I'll never finish eating and you'll be scrubbing forever."  
  
"Ok I'll shut up now," replied Harry smirking. Once she finished she picked up another scrub and started to help him but to her amazement most of the room was already done. Harry noticed her reaction and said, "I've served detention with Snape plenty of times." She was quite humored by this and laughed.  
  
"I can see that." She started scrubbing the opposite side of where Harry was and talked with him to help pass the time. They discussed many things such as Quidditch and classes as well as their common hate for the Daily Prophet reporter Rita Skeeter. Within an hour they were done and put the bucket away.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room," offered Harry.  
  
"Alright," replied Amanda. The two walked in silence as Amanda lead the way. Harry knew where he was going since he had been there before but thought it was best not to let that little secret out.  
  
"I have a question but I'm not sure how to ask it," said Harry.  
  
"Well just come out and ask it," replied Amanda.  
  
"Ok, why are you so nice to me?" She had not expected that question but replied anyways.  
  
"Because you're not such a bad guy Harry."  
  
"How come we've never talked before?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess we never really had the chance to talk."  
  
"This was true," thought Harry to himself. He had never even noticed she existed until recently. "So are we friends?" Harry seemed quite nervous when he asked this and he didn't know why.  
  
"Only if you want to be," replied Amanda who wanted to slap herself for saying that. She saw a look of relief come across Harry's face.  
  
"I'd like that," replied Harry. Amanda looked at him and saw a smile on his face.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and went into her common room leaving Harry standing outside. He put a hand up to where she had kissed him and felt it slightly burn as the smile on his face grew bigger. He returned to his common room to find that almost everyone had gone to bed. Changing into his pajama's he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Amanda had bolted straight to bed embarrassed that she was bold enough to kiss him. All her roommates had gone to bed so she quietly changed into her pajamas and fell asleep thinking about their encounter a few minutes prior.  
  
Several weeks passed with out them spending anytime with each other. A few hello's in the hallway and a few glances and smiles at dinner was all they were limited to. The professors were piling them with homework to help prepare them for their OWL's.  
  
"I can't believe McGonagall gave us six inches and Snape gave us twelve!" Ron said as they sat down and got ready to eat dinner.  
  
"Quit complaining Ron," replied Hermione. "They are only trying to help prepare us for our OWL's!"  
  
"But do they have to give us so much bloody homework?"  
  
"Watch your mouth Ronald!" Harry sat quietly and watched his friends bicker as they always did. He found it quite entertaining at times and but kept his mouth shut so they would not get him involved. Slowly he let his eyes wonder around the great hall and was met by a pair of blue eyes sitting across from him at the Slytherien table. Amanda flashed him a smile and returned to her food.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Yelled McGonagall. "The headmaster has an announcement to make." The great hall fell silent as all eyes fell on their beloved headmaster. Dumbledore stood up with a smile from his face.  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Before we eat tonight I would like to announce that this year we will be hosting a Christmas Ball in celebration of the end of the term." Immediately there were whispers of excitement among the students. Dumbledore waited for the excitement to settle down before continuing. "It will be held the night before everyone leaves for Christmas break. The ball is open the fourth year's and above only and will be formal dress. This will be strictly enforced. You may of course choose to bring a date or you may choose to come alone. There will be a Hogsmeade trip announced later for those of you who wish to go and purchase things for the ball. That will be all."  
  
Immediately everyone began to talk excitedly again. Harry looked at Ron as they both groaned at the idea of another ball being held. They both had a horrible time at the Yule Ball the previous year and did not want to relive it again. He then recalled how he had made a total fool out of himself by asking Cho Chang who already had a date with the late Cedric Diggory.  
  
"So Harry," said Ron. "Are you going to ask Cho to the ball?" Harry looked at his friend as if he had said something incredibly stupid. In a sense he did.  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Just asking," replied Ron. "So who are you going to ask then?"  
  
"I don't know yet," said Harry. "What about you?"  
  
"I don't know either," replied Ron.  
  
Across from the Gryffindor table was the Slytherien table that were also busy chatting excitedly.  
  
"I'm thinking about giving that Cho Chang the privilege of being my date," said Draco loudly. Pansy gave him a dirty look. Amanda on the other hand was quite amused by this knowing Cho would neither give him the day or time. She let her eyes wander around the room and quickly landed on Harry. She knew whom she secretly wanted to ask her to the ball, but at the same time it seemed very wrong for the daughter of Voldemort to go with her father's worst enemy. Then again what would the other Slytherien's think? "His green eyes are so mesmerizing," thought Amanda to herself. She stared dreamily at his eyes until someone smacked the back of her head.  
  
"What you dreaming about there Madison," said Pansy. "You had this goofy grin on your face."  
  
"It was nothing," replied Amanda quickly returning to her food. The rest of her housemates gave her strange looks but dropped the subject.  
  
That night she could not sleep. She tossed and turned but thoughts about the Dark Lord kept finding it's way into her thoughts. After countless hours she decided just to get up. After putting on a robe she quietly walked over to the window to get some fresh air. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she took in a deep breath. It felt very good to take in the cold night air and a gentle breeze brushed against her cheek. Looking up at the night sky the stars were very bright that night and the moonlight glistened on the surface of the lake. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure sneaking around by the lake. Her first thoughts were that her father had come to wreak havoc on Hogwarts in the middle of the night. The figure however looked very familiar. For a moment she stood there and pondered if she should risk going to Dumbledore and reporting something that might not even be dangerous. Then again this could be something big. Finally she decided that it was worth getting more information before coming to a conclusion. Quietly she tiptoed to the edge of her bed where her trunk was kept. After quietly dressing herself as to not awake her roommates she took out her Nimbus and quietly flew out the window.  
  
Landing near Hagrid's hut where she left her broom and quietly made her way over to the lake. Whoever was creeping around the lake was still there since she could see his shadow in the moonlight. The mysterious person stopped by a tree and sat down against it gazing into the lake. Slowly she approached to try and see who it was. She drew out her wand, just in case. As she crept over towards the lake, a twig snapped causing the mysterious person to jump and instantly take out his wand.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked the person behind the tree. Despite the moonlight, Amanda still could not see who it was, but the voice was quite familiar and definitely male. She instantly stopped dead in her tracks knowing that he still couldn't see her. He had only heard her and she was going to use that to her advantage.  
  
"Stupefy!" Amanda hit him with a stunning spell causing him to fall back and drop his wand. Feeling quite proud of herself she quickly ran over to see who had been creeping around the lake at this hour. A horrible thought came to her mind as she soon realized the seriousness of the situation. It could have been a professor she had hit or maybe Filch. Slowly she approached and to her horror she found Harry lying unconsciously on the grass. "Enervate!" Quickly reviving him she rushed to his side. "Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I swear I had no idea!" Harry just looked up at her in confusion as she rambled on.  
  
"Where is the Death Eater?" Harry asked. He was confused about the whole situation and why Mandy was outside apologizing to him. "Where is the Death Eater that stunned me?"  
  
"Oh Harry I'm sorry! I thought you were a Death Eater so I stunned you! I'm so sorry! You must really hate me! Please forgive me!" Amanda was now crying and leaned into his shoulders. He didn't know what to say much less do anything about it. All he could really do was offer his shoulder in comfort and hold her.  
  
"It's ok, it's not your fault. I don't hate you. I guess I did look a bit suspicious running around the lake in the middle of the night. Don't even worry about it ok? Look I'm perfectly fine." Harry put a smile on his face as he attempted to move and show her that he was ok. Looking up from his shoulder her tear stained face glistened in the moonlight as she looked at him.  
  
"Do. do you really mean it? You.you don't hate me?" The look on her face was so adorable that he could not help but smile.  
  
"Of course not Mandy. You're my friend. Mistakes tend to happen you know. Now come on and put a smile back on your face." Amanda could not help but smile as he said this. "That's the Mandy I know." He smiled back at her as he used his sleeves to wipe the tears from her face. "Now what were you doing out here so late at night?" Her face suddenly blushed red with embarrassment and turned away from him.  
  
"Well it's kind of embarrassing now," mumbled Amanda. Harry saw her embarrassment and reassuringly put his arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Are you always wandering around outside at night when you cant sleep," joked Harry.  
  
"Um, no but when I looked out my window I saw someone down by the lake."  
  
"Oh ok. I get the picture now, but why did you think it was a Death Eater." She was caught off guard with this question. Surely he didn't know about her father. There was also no way she was going to tell him about it. She had to quickly think of a response before he got suspicious.  
  
"Well, it just looked kind of suspicious." Technically she wasn't lying. He seemed to accept her answer and smiled at her.  
  
"At least you didn't go tell Snape or something. Then I really would have been in for it." She could not help but smile at his joke.  
  
"What were you doing out here anyways?" She turned the tables against him.  
  
"Me? Well I couldn't sleep. I was having another night, eh bad dream and decided to take a walk outside. Something about the night air just keeps me calm." Amanda once again felt very bad about her father. He knew the man was out to kill Harry and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. It was then that she suddenly noticed that his arm was wrapped around her. Slowly she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulders. They sat silently and looked up at the night sky. "Mandy?" Harry finally broke the silence and bringing Amanda out of her trance. She felt safe and warm in his arms and didn't want to move.  
  
"There's a Hogsmeade trip this coming weekend. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me." She turned her head to look at his face. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter just asked her out on a date. Perhaps this was just some cruel joke or something but the moment she looked into his eyes she saw sincerity.  
  
"I would love to," replied Amanda who was melting into his green eyes. Slowly she lifted her face closer to Harry's. He also slowly moved towards her as their lips met halfway. Their first kiss was a soft and tender kiss. It was short but felt nice as the electricity moved through out their bodies. This was everything Amanda had dreamed her first kiss would have been like. It was with a handsome boy she liked, a romantic setting, and the kiss was passionate yet sudden and guided only by instincts. No words were needed as they continued to share several more kisses. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They are the property of JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: So um here is the next chapter guys. I'm thinking this story is going to top out at maybe 6 to 8 chapters at most.  
  
TenshiDaisy: Thanks, I think I'm good at doing the romance parts but the action parts I could use a little work at.  
  
PeZ-yUaN: I will thank you.  
  
panuru4u: This is meant to be mushy, then angsty and dramatic.  
  
TheLaguna: See Amanda isn't so bad. she does have a heart and she's human too. Of course I'm a supporter of Cho and Harry and that's how this story will end. I am having problems doing the action scenes when they get kidnapped and stuff but I'm trying my best.  
  
AngelOfDeathz: Thank you. I only wish my life were like that. (  
  
Sabrina-05: I'm glad you liked it. You did inspire me to write the story after all. ************************************************************************  
  
At early morning Harry finally returned to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione sleeping on the couch. He tried as quietly as he could to get upstairs but tripped over a thin wire that he had not noticed and made quite a racket. Hermione had probably put it there knowing he would have tried something like this. The noise caused his two best friends to wake up with angry expressions on their faces.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Asked Ron immediately. "When I went to bed you were there. When I woke up in the middle of the night, you were gone."  
  
"We were so worried about you Harry," exclaimed Hermione. "We didn't know what happened to you or where you went. We almost went and told Dumbledore that you had disappeared!" Harry could not help but be amused by his best friends. Although he knew they were worried he could not wipe the smile off his face from earlier events.  
  
"I went for a walk," replied Harry as he made his way upstairs. He left a flabbergasted Ron and Hermione downstairs.  
  
"That's it?" Ron couldn't believe that that was his only excuse. "You scared the hell out of us because you went for a bloody walk!" Harry simply nodded from the top of the stairs and went to take a shower.  
  
Amanda sat down at breakfast still half asleep since she didn't get very much sleep the night before. As she poked at her eggs with a fork she recalled how Harry had walked her all the way back to the Slytherien common room and kissed her good night (or good morning) before returning to his common room. Lucky for her no one was awake so she slipped back into bed unseen. "Why you so happy Madison?" Amanda snapped back to reality as she saw Draco giving her a questioning look. This also caught the attention of several of her housemates.  
  
"Just thinking about a dream I had last night," replied Amanda quickly. They seemed to accept that and were even amused at her silly answer. Slowly she drifted back into her daydream and looked forward to the Hogsmeade trip. All through out the day her mind was occupied with excitement about the upcoming weekend. She carefully planned out what to wear along with the right things to say. When Saturday morning came she was excited and went to meet Harry in front of the great hall as they had agreed. By the time she got there he was already waiting for her however he did not yet see her. Slowly she crept up behind him and made sure no one was looking before she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hello handsome." Harry was surprised by this and turned around.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," replied Harry as he saw who it was. The way he said 'beautiful' sent a tingling sensation through out her body. "Shall we go then?" Asked Harry as he offered his arm. Amanda took his arm and together they went to Hogsmeade. Everywhere they went there were whispers much to her annoyance.  
  
"Isnt she a Slytherien?"  
  
"What's he doing with a Slytherien?"  
  
"Aren't they supposed to hate each other?"  
  
"What does she think she's doing walking with a Gryffindor?"  
  
She looked up at Harry who did not seem bothered by the whispering at all. Perhaps he simply chooses to ignore them since people were always whispering about him anyways. She recalled how people were always whispering about him when he first arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone always pointed at his scar and whispered amongst them selves as if he were not even there. Quickly she decided that if he wasn't bothered by it then she wasn't going to be either. The first stop they made was at Honeydukes where they bought a large supply of sweets such as chocolate frogs and sugar quills. Amanda had never been a big fan of every flavored beans but Harry bought himself a box of it. As they walked down the street Amanda quickly pulled Harry into Zonko's to have a look at the neat and interesting things inside. Looking around he saw Fred and George were excitedly purchaseing piles of things that no doubt would have to be snuck into Hogwarts. By the time they came back to Hogwarts it was almost dinnertime but instead of going towards the great hall Harry started walking towards the lake instead.  
  
"Where are you going Mr. Potter?" Asked Amanda. Harry turned around to face her but said nothing. A smile crept across his face as he walked towards her. Soon they were face to face; only inches apart.  
  
"I have a surprise for you," whispered Harry into her ear. A smile crept across her face excitedly as he took her hand and continued to walk towards the lake. As they reached the lake she still saw nothing. He suddenly stopped and sat down by the edge of the lake and smiled up at her. Suddenly a blanket appeared beneath them with a picnic basket. "Courtesy of the house elves," said Harry.  
  
"What's all this for?"  
  
"Picnic under the moonlight," replied Harry.  
  
"You did this for me Harry?" Amanda was astonished. "Oh Harry that's so romantic! Dinner underneath the moonlight!" She looked over at Harry who was only smiling at her excitement.  
  
"Have a seat," said Harry patting an empty spot next to him. She quickly sat down and leaned into his shoulder. He gave her a quick hug before taking out food from the basket. He poured them two cups of pumpkin juice while giving her a sandwich and getting one for himself. Washing it down with their pumpkin juice they moved onto chocolate cake for desert. Harry did a quick spell and everything disappeared except the blanket they were on. Slowly he lay down to look at the stars and motioned her to do the same. She quickly snuggled into his shoulders and looked up at the sky with him.  
  
"Oh Harry, you are so romantic," said Amanda. "I could just lay here in your arms forever."  
  
"The others would never approve of us," said Harry. "Who would ever thought a Gryffindor and a Slytherien would get along." There was a moment of hesitation in the her eyes.  
  
"Harry I have to tell you something." Before she could finish Harry put a finger on her lips, signaling for her to hush.  
  
"Let's just enjoy the stars," said Harry. Slowly he leaned in to embrace in a kiss with her. "I love you." Several more minutes of kissing passed before Amanda straddled his waist.  
  
"I love you too Harry," whispered Amanda. She looked down at Harry who smiled.  
  
"Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me then?" Amanda smiled back at him.  
  
"Of course I will," replied Amanda as she leaned down to kiss him. After several more minutes things became a little hot and heavy. As much as this pleasured her she had to force herself to separate from him before anything serious happened.  
  
"We should go back," interrupted Amanda much to Harry's disappointment.  
  
As they walked back to the castle Harry closed his hand around hers.  
  
"So does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" Asked Harry. She giggled at his statement.  
  
"Only if you want to," she replied. That night when she returned to the Slytherien tower she couldn't help but smile. Everything about him made her smile and the mention of his name made her weak in the knees. As she closed the door to her dormitory it was lucky for her that none of her roommates were present as she leaned against her door for support. If this is what being in love feels like she never wanted the feeling to be gone. This was what her father had warned her against but she found it absolutely thrilling.  
  
Harry walked back to the common room silently but he could not help but let his mind wonder. He couldn't believe he pulled that whole thing off smoothly. The adrenalin rush seemed a little too much for him to handle. As he walked in silence he could hear his heart beating in his chest. Never before had he ever told anyone he loved them. He never told his friends he loved them or even Sirius. It felt strange for him to have said those words but the fact that she had said them back. He had never had anyone told him they loved him before. The Dursly's were certainly not about to say it. He never had a parent or anyone to love him. He had been alone for as long as he could remember.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry! Can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Cho as everyone was headed to lunch Monday afternoon. Harry glanced at his two best friends before nodding at them not to wait for him.  
  
"Ok sure," replied Harry as he followed her. She quickly led him into an empty hallway before turning around to face him.  
  
"Um this is kind of embarrassing," blushed Cho as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. Harry just smiled at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to be embarrassed around me Cho. Just say what ever it is you need to say." Cho looked up into his emerald green eyes that showed so much confidence and reassurance that she could not help but feel silly. No longer was he the nervous boy who asked her to the Yule Ball the year previous, but a young man who was confident with himself.  
  
"Will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?" She saw the look of surprise in his eyes and was taken back by her question. He was clearly not expecting this. After the shock wore off she saw a sad look in his eyes and knew his answer.  
  
"I'm sorry Cho, but I'm already going with someone else." Harry saw the sad look in her eyes and really wished he didn't have to do that. If this was last year he would have been jumping for joy but now he was in love with Amanda. His feelings for Cho were gone but something did stir inside when she asked him.  
  
"It's ok Harry. Might I ask who you are going with?"  
  
"Mandy Madison," replied Harry. Now it was Cho's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Isn't she a Slytherien?"  
  
"Yes," replied Harry. "But she's really nice."  
  
"Oh," said Cho looking at the ground. "Well I'll see you around Harry."  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry as they silently walked to the great hall for lunch. Harry went to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"So what did she want?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Yelled Hermione. "If Harry wants to tell us then he will." Harry watched as his two best friends squabbled with each other once again. He could not help but laugh at them.  
  
"It's ok Hermione," Harry said. "I'll just tell you guys." This caused both of them to stop talking and to turn their attention towards him. "She asked me to the Christmas Ball."  
  
"That's great mate!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I said no," said Harry instantly. This caused both of them to look at him with confusion.  
  
"Don't you like her Harry?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Well I think my feelings for her are gone. Besides I'm going with someone else."  
  
"Who?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Mandy Madison," replied Harry quietly.  
  
"What!" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison causing everyone to turn their attention towards them. This caused Harry to be slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Keep your voices down," whispered Harry. "Look I know she's a Slytherien but I think I love her. Besides she's very nice to me."  
  
"You chose a Slytherien over Cho?" Said Ron. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys," replied Harry. "I knew you would never approve. I only ask that you accept it."  
  
"Harry is right," said Hermione. "It's his business so we should accept it. It's not like he's dating her or anything."  
  
"Actually I am," interrupted Harry. This caught Hermione off guard.  
  
"Well it's still your business Harry," replied Hermione.  
  
"I may not like it," said Ron. "But as your best friend I'll accept it."  
  
"Thanks guys," said Harry. "I want you guys to meet her later tonight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry! Where you taking me?" Asked Amanda.  
  
"I want you to meet my friends," said Harry as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Are you sure they will approve of me?"  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Harry. "They will love you. Just like me."  
  
"I hope so." Harry took her hand and led her to the library where Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.  
  
"Hello," said Amanda smiling at his best friends.  
  
"Hi," replied Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger." She offered Amanda her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," replied Amanda shaking Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ron Weasley," said Ron not offering her his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ron," replied Amanda. She had expected some hate towards her. "I'm Amanda Madison, but you can call me Mandy."  
  
"So you're a Slytherien?" Asked Ron getting right to the point.  
  
"Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione giving him a deadly glare.  
  
"It's ok," replied Amanda. "Yes I am a Slytherien."  
  
"Good you admit it," replied Ron. "Now what do you want with Harry?"  
  
"Ron!" Yelled Hermione again. Ron looked up and saw Hermione and Harry giving him glares.  
  
"Well, I love him," replied Amanda.  
  
"But you're a Slytherien!" This set Harry off!  
  
"Come on Amanda, we don't have to take this!" Yelled Harry. He took her hand and led her out of the library.  
  
"Good going Ron," said Hermione as she left him alone by himself.  
  
"They hate me," cried Amanda when they got outside. She put her head into his shoulders and started crying.  
  
"Ron's just being a prat," replied Harry  
  
A/N: Fast pace but this story wasn't meant to be long. Please R/R people! 


End file.
